Echoes
by Sivadkrista1447
Summary: Dean's back from Purgaory, To a very different Sam. He disappears at nights, make strange phone calls, and keeps lying to him. That isn't the only thing wrong, though, Sam may have had a worse year then he did, And he was in Purgatory! Could it be too late?" I re-did this story! please tell me what you think! This is entirely different then 'When they took Him.'


Hey, this is a Redo if this story.  
For everyone who read the other version, which sucked, Sorry, I'll do better, I just had a long day.

I know it's been a while since I updated, But I'll try to update more frequently now.

Thanks!

* * *

Sam Winchester walked cautiously towards the familiar cabin door, with whom he once shared with his brother, Dean.

He isn't sure what to expect, really, He has been in Purgatory for a year now, And, That can change people.  
He also isn't sure if he would be mad at him, or, be glad to see him.. probably both.

And even when he enters the cabin and settles things? What then?  
He can hardly remember what he looks like anymore... As to what happened to him his past 'year'  
He only remembers how he treated him, like a father, like a big brother that he is, And that he trusted him.

But now he's not sure what to do.

entering the lone, shaggy cabin, He can almost since his brother being in the same room, jut waiting.. Waiting.. NOW..  
He would have fought back, but he already knew who is was, and what a good impression that would make if you break his bones first thing?

So all he did was gasp of _surprise_ as his brother, Dean Winchester, popped out and began doing the ''test'' on him, as usual.

He grabbed his arm swiftly and pushed him on the hard-wood floor, while squirting him with a liquid, simultameously..Holy water.. Yep.  
Once he was convinced that I wasn't a black-eyed monster, he took out a knife from his jacket and grabbed my opposite arm, cutting into his flesh.

After once he saw the red gushing liquid appear from his arm, he was convinced that I was actually _Sam,_ his _brother.  
A_nd then he worked on himself, to prove he's not any-kind of monster from hell, or anywhere else.

''Alright. My turn.'' Dean exclaimed while squirting himself with holy water, and then cut into himself with the same knife.

And Sam said nothing. Not a word. He just watched patiently while he got done.  
Not that he needed any proof that it _was_ him in the first place.  
And, He really, doesn't, know what to say.

The eldest Winchester finished with minutes to spare and Sam still hasn't said a word.  
He doesn't mention it, that was kind of rush, but, how else was he supposed to know that was actually Sam, and not some black-eyed freak?

''Hey, Man.'' He holds out his arm and helps his brother up, And backed away. ''It's nice to see ya again, little brother.''

''I..'' Sam tried to speak, but couldn't find the right words t fit in.

''Come here.'' he grabs his brother into a bear-hug and notices that Sam is very tense.  
And Sam gave a confused look, that turns into a grin as he pulls away.

''I... It-It's you, man. H-How are you...?"

''Ah,'' Dean walks over to the kitchen and fishes out a beer.. silence is exchanged for a few seconds before Sam speaks.

''Where.. Have you been?"  
There's no curiosity in his voice, for some reason,

''Oh, You know, I decided to take a trip down to Disney Land.''

''What?"

the eldest brother rolls his eyes and states. ''Purgatory.''

''Purgatory?"

'' for catching on.''  
... Again, with the silence?...

''That it?" he asks  
and his brother, gave a curious look

''Is what it?"

''the questions. You know, how was it, did I meet any new friends, did I bring back any souvenirs?"  
... Silence again... what's with this silence?..

''So, How's it been with the hunting business? how's your life been this past year?"

''Oh..'' Sam travels off. ''Well, Actually, I.. Quit..'

''What? he asks, not certain he heard that right.

''I.. Don't.. hunt.. Anymore, Dean.''

''What?" he asks again. And His brother only lifts his shoulders.

''You, don't hunt? Huh, give me a break.'' he smiles.

''No, Dean, it's true, I don't hunt.. I haven't since you disappeared..''

''You, stopped hunting?"

''Yes.'' Sam sighs

''Yea, whatever.''  
Silence... again?

''Dean...''

''What? you not excited to see me?" he adds a sheepish grin.

it takes Sam a moment to figure out the topic change.  
''Oh.. Of corse, I'm excited to see you, Dean, I guess I'm just.. Surprised..''

''Surprised? What. Didn't you think I was going to come back? Well, I mean after you looked for me, It's only been a year.''  
And No words...

''You _did_ look for me, didn't you?" ... ''Sam, did you look for me?"

''I...''

''Right..''

''Dean, I.. I thought you were dead.. I didn't know where you were, didn't know if you were alive...''

''Oh, right, I get it.'' his older brother gets up from his chair, and leaves his beer behind.

''No, Dean, You don't.''

''Well, I thought, you liked hunting, but no, I guess you hated that life, so much, That you were glad I was gone for a change, Because, honestly, that's the only thing that makes sense right now.''

'Dean.''

''And you didn't even look for me..''

''You don't.. get it.''

''Oh really? After all these years that I've known you.. I don't get it, And you didn't look for me? you don't hunt? thought that's what _we_ did.''

''Dean, It is we do, And If ou just think about it for a moment then you'll understand...''

''Undestand my ass.''

''Dean, the last time I checked, hunting was the ting that got every single member of my family _killed. _Everyone was gone, Everyone,  
You, Dad, Bobby.. For the first time in my life, ever, I was completely alone..''

''So, After that black... stuff.. Got you and Cas and then sucked you into Purgatory.. I took the Impala and I just... Drove.''

''Uhhuh..''

''Dean.''

'You know what, Sam, Just forget it, I mean, you could have at least, looked for me, I mean, seriously Sam?"  
_Silence... God, I'm starting to hate this whole quiet thing..._

* * *

''Hey, Want some dinner?" The youngest Winchester asked his brother, whom was sitting on the couch, looking over the phones I used to use.

It's been a while since they have talked.. An even when Sam does try to start a conversation, the only thing he gets back is..  
'_yea.' 'no, I'm good.' or 'sometimes'' _Not even a complete answer.  
_Dang, he must be pretty pissed off at me. Sam thought._

When he entered the cabin, He knew what was going to happen, he just didn't think _this _would happen.  
At least, his brother is back, even though he's pretty mad at him for now, He can't stay mad at him forever.  
Back then, he noticed, things were not going to be the same from here on out.  
Dean's different. And so is Sam. Except there's a _big _difference to what _caused _the changes.

_''I need to do something.''_ Sam thought again.  
although, he might not feel anything anymore, thanks to his past ''year''  
he still knows his brother won't forgive him, and move on, if he doesn't do something first.

''Pass.'' His brother replies from across the room.  
_''Okay.'' The youngest Winchester thought, once more, 'Suit yourself.''_

He turned around and walked towards the table they had for their motel room.

Once we were done arguing, for one thing, I lead him outside and gave him the Impala keys, He was excited.  
And that was somehow familiar as well, He doesn't remember his brother very well, but some things are coming back to him.  
They drove North untill the reached a No-Tell- Motel and got a room there for the night.

And that's basically how they ended up in this place.

He was just about finished with his Stew when his brother started giving him the 'I can't believe you.' face.

''What?" Sam asked questionably, Because Dean barely has made eye-contact with him for hours, so this should be good.  
He watched as Dean pulled out the head-phones from my phone and pressed 'Speaker.'

There was a familiar voice on the other end of the line that sounded like... Kevin... Kevin Tran..

_Sam._

_I just got out of Crowley's possession.  
Demons are after me.. I know they are.  
where are you? I need your help, man,  
Please.  
Crowley and his demons won't stop in till they find me.. I'm sure of it.. Just.. Call me back._

The message stops and Dean clicks another button, signaling another voicemail.

_Sam._

_It's the fifth time I've called.  
I came really close to being in Crowley's possession again..  
Please, I need your help.. I think... I think.. It's getting worse.. I need your help.  
Please, Call me back._

_And, Once more, The eldest Winchester pushes another button, And another voicemail came on.._

_Sam._

_I've run from demons since I escaped... He lets out a shaky sigh...  
They think your dead, Sam, They not only think your dead.. But.. They know your dead...  
Are you? Please, Answer me.. They said you got killed by.. He lets out another shaky breath, Refusing to say it..  
I'm.. Signaling off.. I won't call again._

_''_What the hell was that about?"  
Dean asks. And his brother replies.

''I don't know.. He must have thought it was someone else.''  
He doesnt look convinced.

''He was our responsibility, Sam.''  
'And you disappeared off the radar.'

''I-I thought...''

''You said Crowley grabbed him when I disappeared, And you didn't even look for him? Not me, or him? You just vanished?"

''I'm.. sorry.. I thought.''

''You know what, Sam, just drop it, Okay?"

Sam turns around and puts his bowl in he sink, washing it by hand.  
He glances at his brother, but he doesn't say anything, He just ignores him.  
He better do something about it..  
Without a second thought he grabs his lap top and begins his research.

''I'm gonna find Kevin.''

~~~~Echoes~~~~

''Here.''  
The youngest Winchester lays his lap-top down on the table that his brother has sat at for almost an hour.  
'Look At this.'

It's been about 30 minutes , and they haven't said a word to ..each other Not one.  
This is how their union should be like...  
Dean looks up, but doesn't say anything.

''Listen to this.''

''What?"

''Just... Listen..''  
''I replayed Kevin last voicemail.. and. listen the background..

He clicks ''play'' and both hunters listen in silence.

''Is that... A train station?"

''Bus.'' Sam states. And his brother responds.

''Why would he be on a bus?"

''Well, I found out where he might be.''

''where..?"

''Centerville.''

''Centerville... Why would he be there?"  
The eldest asks, not sure where this is going.

'Because..' Sam turns his lap-top around for his brother to see.  
''His Old college girlfriend, Channing, Lives there.''  
And silence takes over, once again.

...''And.. You think.. He... Might... Still be there?"

''Its our best lead.''  
''He's probably in a cabin south from there. We could go up there and sort things out with him.''

..''Wait.. We?"  
And the youngest Winchester sighs.

''You were right. Kevin was out responsibility.. And I screwed it up.. So I want to fix it.''  
That caught Dean off guard.. He's glad he wants to make things right for a change..  
But by the way he smirked at the end of it was just a little weird..

He just can't shake the feeling that somethings off about his brother.. Somethings.. Weird..  
He's never acted like this before, like he remembers, It's like he doesn't even know him anymore.  
But Sam's still not telling him something.. That something.. He doesn't know..

''Okay. We'll head out in the morning.'' Dean states. ''Its...'' He checks his watch. ''Around 12. We better get some sleep.''  
And the eldest gets up and practically dives on his bed, leaving Sam still sitting there, not moving.  
He doesn't even look back to his brother. He juts lays down and try's to get some rest for the morning..

''Alright.''  
He hears his brother climb into his own bed and finally, he goes to sleep.

* * *

About an hour after Dean climbed into bed and settled for a good nights rest,  
Sam carefully sneaks out of his bed, and quietly, through experience, he sneaked out the motel door.

He waited in till his brother was sound asleep before he sneaked outside to make a phone call.

It wasn't long before his brother was fast asleep, about 10 minutes after he fell into a land with almost-no- troubles,  
His breathing evened out and The youngest Winchester was sure he was sound asleep.

Sam leans up against the hotel wall and pulls out his phone, And waits for the ringing to stop.

_Ring 1...2...3...4...  
Click._

_''Sam?"  
_A voice on the other end calls.

''Yeah, it' me.'' Sam responds.

''_You Okay?"_

''Well, It's kind of a long story..''

''_Vision?''_

''No, No, it wasn't a vision... Look, Matt, I need to see you and the rest of the guys.. Theres been a change in plans.''

''_What plans?"_

''I'll tell you later, get some rest and tell them not to worry. I'll meet up with everyone tomorrow night.''

''_Okay.''  
the voice on the other line agrees, without question._

''Okay. I'll see you guys soon, It's important.''  
And he ends the call without so much of a 'goodbye.'

He'll see _Them_ all soon enough..  
Theres been a change in plans..

Dean is back.

* * *

Okayy, well, I made this chapter short because I didn't think anyone would like it.  
yea, I know, It sucks for now but I really want to know what you guys think, So i can improve, Your opinion helps a lot!  
Thanks for reviewing, If you had the time!


End file.
